Hideki Kadowaki
| birth_place = Chiba Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = MMA | stance = | fightingoutof= Wajitsu Keishukai Tokyo HQ, Japan | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 13 | mmakowins = | mmasubwins = | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 9 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 2 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} (born 28 May 1976) is a professional mixed martial artist. Biography Hideki Kadowaki comes from Chiba Prefecture, Japan. He started MMA 11 years ago. He started out just goofing around with friends, and then thought it would be fun to do fighting as a job. After deciding to become a professional fighter, he joined Wajitsu Keishukai in Nagasaki, where the former headquarters was located. He worked various part-time jobs to support himself, and trained there for two years, after which he moved to Tokyo where there were more competitions and fight opportunities. Currently, he trains and fights out of Wajitsu Keishukai Tokyo Honbu, and teaches classes at Marupuro Gym once or twice a week. His strength is in grappling, but over time he developed a good striking game, training with other Keishukai pros such as strikers Kenji Osawa, Hayate Usui, and many others. His favorite saying is, "Just enjoy life!" He became Shooto 65KG champion on March 28, 2008 by defeating Akitoshi Tamura by majority decision. Career * 2002 Pro Shooto Light weight Champion * 2000 All Japan Amateur Shooto Welter-weight runner up Sources * Fight Finder * Wajitsu Keishukai profile * blog * official Keishukai myspace site Record {| class="wikitable" style="text-align: center" |'Record' |'Result' |'Opponent' |'Method' |'Event' |'Date' |'Round, Time' |'Location' |- |13-9-2 | Loss | Nam Phan |Sengoku 7: Featherweight Grandprix Opening Round |TKO (Punches) |3/20/09 |1, 3:09 | Tokyo, Japan |- |13-8-2 | Loss | Takeshi Inoue |Decision (Unanimous) |Shooto - Shooto Tradition 4 |11/29/08 |3, 5:00 | Tokyo, Japan |- |13-7-2 | Win | Akitoshi Tamura |Decision (Majority) |Shooto - Back to Our Roots 8 |3/28/08 |3, 5:00 | Tokyo, Japan |- |12-7-2 | Win | Rumina Sato |Submission (rear naked choke) |Shooto - Back to Our Roots 5 |9/22/07 |1, 4:09 | Tokyo, Japan |- |11-7-2 | Loss | Akiyo Nishiura |Decision (split) |Shooto - Back to Our Roots 2 |3/16/07 |3, 5:00 | Tokyo, Japan |- |11-6-2 | Win | Daisuke Ishizawa |Decision (unanimous) |Shooto - 11/30 in Kitazawa Town Hall |11/30/06 |2, 5:00 | Tokyo, Japan |- |10-6-2 | Win | Adrian Pang |Decision |WR 6- Warrior's Realm |6/24/06 |3, 5:00 | Australia |- |9-6-2 |style='background: #c5d2ea'|zDraw | Miki Shida |Draw |GCM-D.O.G. 4 |12/11/2005 |3, 5:00 | Tokyo, Japan |- |9-6-1 | Loss || Hatsu Hioki |Submission (Armbar) |Shooto - GIG Central 8 |7/3/05 |2, 3:34 | Nagoya, Japan |- |9-5-1 | Win | Akitoshi Tamura |Decision (Unanimous) |Shooto - 3/11 in Korakuen Hall |3/11/2005 |2, 5:00 | Tokyo, Japan |- |8-5-1 | Loss | Alexandre Franca Nogueira |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |Shooto - Year End Show 2004 |12/14/04 |1, 3:34 | Tokyo, Japan |- |8-4-1 | Loss | Naoya Uematsu |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |Shooto - Shooto Junkie Is Back! |6/27/2004 |1, 0:45 | Chiba, Japan |- |8-3-1 | Win | Bao Quach |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Shooto - Year End Show 2003 |12/14/2003 |3, 4:40 | Chiba, Japan |- |7-3-1 | Win | Denisas Archirejevas |Submission (Armbar) |Shooto - 9/5 in Korakuen Hall |9/5/03 |1, 3:45 | Tokyo, Japan |- |6-3-1 | Win | Makoto Ishikawa |Decision (Unanimous) |Shooto - 5/4 in Korakuen Hall |5/4/03 |3, 5:00 | Tokyo, Japan |- |5-3-1 | Loss | Tetsuo Katsuta |Decision (Unanimous) |Shooto - 3/18 in Korakuen Hall |3/18/03 |3, 5:00 | Tokyo, Japan |- |5-2-1 | Win | Hiroshi Komatsu |Decision (Unanimous) |Shooto - Treasure Hunt 11 |11/15/2002 |2, 5:00 | Tokyo, Japan |- |4-2-1 | Win | Masahi Kameda |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Shooto - Treasure Hunt 9 |7/27/02 |1, 2:23 | Tokyo, Japan |- |3-2-1 | Loss | Eiji Murayama |Decision (39-38) |GCM - ORG 3rd |6/16/02 |2, 5:00 | Tokyo, Japan |- |3-1-1 | Win | Naoya Miyamoto |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Shooto - Wanna Shooto Japan |4/21/02 |1, 2:12 | Tokyo, Japan |- |2-1-1 | Loss | Norifumi Yamamoto |TKO (Punches) |Shooto - To The Top 8 |9/2/01 |1, 4:02 | Tokyo, Japan |- |2-0-1 |style='background: #c5d2ea'|zDraw | Koji Takeuchi |Draw |Shooto - To The Top 2 |3/2/01 |2, 5:00 | Tokyo, Japan |- |2-0 | Win | Takuhito Hida |Decision (Unanimous) |Shooto - To The Top 1 |1/19/01 |2, 5:00 | Tokyo, Japan |- |1-0 | Win | Takashi Ohuchi |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Shooto - R.E.A.D. 12 |11/12/00 |1, 4:10 | Tokyo, Japan |- } Category:Japanese mixed martial artists Category:People from Chiba Prefecture Category:1976 births Category:Living people ja:門脇英基